


Jump Or Die

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Writoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata convinces Kageyama to check out an abandoned house in the neighbourhood after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> based on the writoween prompt #20 Haunted House / Old Attic, written for Sammy
> 
> I somehow fail at writing scary stuff but I also wasn't really trying that hard...

“You can't go in there.”

Hinata turned around to look at Kageyama, all wide-eyed innocence, as if he wasn't acutely aware of the rules he was breaking. And the risks he was taking.

“Come on, it doesn't belong to anyone,” he coaxed.

“It must have an owner,” Kageyama said but took those few steps closer anyway. He could feel himself being swept along with Hinata, as he usually was.

“It's been empty for years,” Hinata said, waving the flashlight in his hands and grabbing Kageyama's hand with the other to drag him towards the house.

“Yeah, there's a reason,” Kageyama groaned. “I've heard the others talk about it, Suga-senpai says it's haunted.”

“Ohhh, spooky,” Hinata grinned. “You shouldn't take Suga-senpai's word for everything, you know?”

Kageyama made a vaguely disapproving noise and pressed his lips together. Why was he the one with the instinct for self preservation? Had Hinata never seen any horror movies? Or maybe too many of them?

“It'll be fun,” Hinata said and Kageyama shook his head.

“I doubt it,” he grumbled.

“We'll have a cool story to tell tomorrow!”

Kageyama refrained from trying to protest again and just followed Hinata up the steps to the door that opened way too easily for his taste.

Once they entered the house the very distinct thought of 'We're going to die' crossed Kageyama's mind but he pushed it away. It was just an empty house. Ghosts were not a real thing.

Hinata switched on his flashlight and immediately went for the stairs to the upper story.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama hissed.

“Uh, going upstairs?” Hinata shot back, his left foot already on the first step.

“I thought we were just having a quick look around!” Kageyama shuffled his feet and looked around uncertainly, peering around the corner in what must have been the living room once upon a time.

“Yes, but not in the kitchen and living room. That's _boring_ , Kageyama,” Hinata sighed, taking another step up the staircase.

Kageyama took another look back at the door – which they had left standing slightly ajar – before he followed Hinata. It was probably better if they didn't split up. That's how people always got killed in horror movies. Also he didn't have a flashlight of his own, because they were bad planners.

Hinata basically bounced up the stairs.

“Careful, the wood might be rotten,” Kageyama mumbled.

“It's not, though,” Hinata said, already at the top of the stairs, grinning back at him.

By the time Kageyama had made it up to the first floor, Hinata was already looking through the first door. “Look, it's the bathroom,” he said gleefully.

“Don't tell me you need to pee...” He was pretty sure the water in this house must've been cut off years ago, so that would not end well.

“Nah,” Hinata said, closing the bathroom door and moving on. “But imagine if there was someone hiding behind the shower curtain.”

Kageyama felt a shiver climb up his spine but shuffled after Hinata, ignoring the menacing presence of the door in his back.

Hinata pushed the next door open with his foot. “Oooohhhh,” he made and Kageyama couldn't tell if it was a happy or a scared noise.

“What?” he hissed.

“There's a volleyball poster on the wall!” he exclaimed, already halfway through the door.

Kageyama groaned. “You're not taking it.” He stopped with one hand on the door frame, scanning the dark room. It was empty save for an old stool in a corner and the dusty poster on the wall that was peeling off the concrete just as much as the actual wallpaper did. “It's probably going to fall apart the moment you touch it. Come on, you can get a better one from every magazine.”

“It's gonna be my trophy!” Hinata said, shaking his head and handing over the flashlight to Kageyama so he could carefully remove the pins from the brittle paper. “My _souvenir_.”

“How are we friends?” Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata turned back around, the poster held between his hands, and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, suddenly we are friends?”

Kageyama flushed and took a step back. “I... I guess, yeah.”

But Hinata had already gone back to slowly rolling up the poster to put it in his bag. When he looked back up he was smiling. “You know that was a joke, right?”

Kageyama couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he turned around to go back into the dark hallway since he was the one with the light now. Hinata would just have to follow him.

Which he did, thankfully.

“Do you think they have an attic?” he asked and made a grabbing motion for the flashlight.

“No,” Kageyama said, easily holding the light out of his reach. “We're not going any higher.”

“Spoilsport,” Hinata grumbled but just went into the next – and thankfully final – room.

Before they could actually look at anything there was a loud crash from the other end of the hallway. Hinata yelped and jumped four feet in the air, then clung to Kageyama's arm with his eyes filled with terror. “What was that?” he squeaked.

“Maybe the staircase collapsed and we're trapped here forever,” Kageyama replied dryly to mask how fast his own heart was still beating. He had dropped the flashlight.

A scratching sound.

Kageyama kicked the door closed on reflex and then hurriedly looked around the room for an escape route. Of course there was only the window, jumping out of which would probably break some of their bones.

“What if there _was_ someone behind the shower curtain?” he whispered.

Hinata just stared back at him, terrified and looking like he was holding back screams. Then he dug into his bag, producing his phone after a moment, the slight glow illuminating his face.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama hissed and bent down to pick up the flashlight.

“Texting Kenma,” Hinata whispered back.

“ _Why_?!” Why the fuck would Hinata text someone in Tokyo now, when they needed help. He could have at least texted his mother.

“If we don't survive this I want him to know!”

“What is wrong with you?!” Kageyama snatched Hinata's phone out of his hands – the text had already been sent. “I'm calling your mom.”

“No!” Hinata yelped. “She's going to kill me.”

There was another scratching sound.

They fell into silence, staring at each other, Kageyama's hands shaking around the phone.

“We really need to get out of here,” Hinata whined. “The window's not boarded up, is it?”

Kageyama stared at him, incredulous. “Do you want to die that badly?”

While they probably wouldn't die from the jump, it would hurt. And any athlete with some kind of self-preservation would not risk their limbs.

“Do _you_?” Hinata shot back.

Kageyama blinked at him. Now they could choose between certain death in this house with an unknown source of terror on the other side of the closed door or definite injury after a fall from the first floor. He didn't like their odds.

“I guess we should jump,” he finally relented.

“Good, okay, alright,” Hinata said. “Who goes first?”

They stared at each other, silently daring the other to be the first to give in.

The silence between them was interrupted by a soft meowing from the hallway.

  
  



End file.
